johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~Rome remained in power? (part 3)
This will be the last page of this 3 part Alternate History scenario "What if~Rome Remained in power?" Here are some Links for the previous parts. Part 1 Part 2 This page will cover the time from the 18th century as well as the modern day, where the Roman Empire will have to deal with explorers wanting to control their own affairs, what will this new roman nation in America will also have to deal with as well as a possible rivalry between these 2 Roman factions and what our World would look like in modern times. Part 1 It's the 18th Century and now the colonists in America are beginning to resent their occupiers in Europe and now want to control their own affairs. So they set up their own government and begin to fight the Roman occupiers and try to drive them out of their country. Thus, beginning even in this alternate reality a revolutionary war in America. Now the American Revolution in this alternate reality would be more brutal and violent than it was in our reality. The reason for this is because technology would be slightly more advanced than it was in our reality during this time. The Naval battles will laos be more brutal with cannons and other ship mounted weapons being more advanced. Who would win in this battle is difficult since a scenario like this is impossible to predict because it is very far away from when the Roman Empire fell in 476 AD. But for the sake of this scenario, let's say the American Romans win over the Roman Empire, and with it they form their own nation: The Roman Republics, the Empire (uneasily) recognizes the new nation and signs a peace treaty. It is the 19th century, with the Roman Republics in place, they first secure their own government which is run by a series of people and give their own citizens a vote (something that the Roman Empire doesn't have as the Imperial family holds absolute power), they also try to expand westward to explore the American Territory. There could also be more squabbles in South America as well with the colonists or native people against the Roman Empire, and because of this, it is entirely possible that the Roman Empire could lose a lot of it's global power as the colonists and/or the natives want to secure their own holds on certain regions. Meanwhile, back in the new Roman Republics they expand their territory as did the USA in our reality. But unlike the USA, the Roman Republics face little (if any) opposition, only a few considerable sized conflicts with Native Americans, but never facing a real opponent in the lands that they are expanding. In our reality, the USA had to face some very stiff competition with Spain and eventually Mexico for claiming the Southwest (the reason why we got Texas, California and other states), but in this alternate reality the Roman Republics found it easy to take these regions, though they may find it difficult to take some regions in the Deserts of the Southwest due to the heat and dryness of those regions. Part 2 It is now the 20th century and technology has greatly improved. But the rivalry between the 2 super powers: The Roman Empire and the Roman Republics can also heat up during this time. Let's say it's the early 20th Century and tensions as well as an arms race are eroding the relationship between the Roman Republics. But unlike in our reality which it was political ideologies, it is between Power of the people and single man rule, the rivalry is really stiff and both sides are looking to gain an advantage over the other in military weapons, though the technology is slightly more advanced in this alternate reality (almost like in the 1970's) so the race is fierce. All the while, the Japanese can still attack the Roman Republics, forcing the Roman Republics to fight against the Japanese, and the RR would have to worry about both the RE and Japan all at the same time, almost like in World War 2 in our reality. But like in WW2 in our reality, the RR would have the edge in technology, but in this alternate reality, the technological advantage is more apparent as the RR would have more advanced weapons which cincludes better guns, better tanks, better bombers and (more importantly) better ships. So, the RR could defeat the Japanese quicker and more efficiently than the USA did in our reality. There is also the question of who would discover atomic energy and try to create a weapon? In our reality, the Germans were first to discover it, but because the Allies destroyed most of Germany's atomic weapon program, that allowed the USA's own atomic weapon program to get ahead and come up with the Atomic Bomb. In this alternate reality, who would come up with the Atomic Bomb first is uncertain since this is so far from our own reality, it is virtually impossible to predict this kind of scenario. We could see a similar scenario that was seen during the Cold War in our reality, the RR and the RE in a race to see who can build a Nuclear Bomb first. But in this alternate reality, this would begin sooner than it did in our reality since the technology is more advanced. But for the sake of this scenario, let's say the alternate Cold War remained cold. But what does that mean for Modern times, as in the 21st century? Well, we wouldn't live in a world that is so futuristic that it looks and feels like living in a world in the perspective of science fiction. But our world would be just a bit more advanced since the Roman Empire never fell and with science dominating ideologies and without religion holding them back. We could also see in our lifetime a manned mission to other planets such as Mars or Venus, and maybe even colonize on the Moon, using cleaner energy rather than using oil, gasoline or coal, we could also see some diseases cured. But that's about it. But just remember, this isn't 100% accurate since the Roman Empire fell over a millenia ago, we will never know how the world would be like if Rome never fell. That is all for this 3 part scenario. What would you think would happen if the Roman Empire remained in power? Don't forget to check out my other Alternate History pages as well as http://johnny-otgs-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_OTGS_Movies_Wikia%7CJohnny OTGS Movies and Johnny OTGS Games. Until then, this is Johnny OTGS signing out.